The system book 1 (chapters 1-3 prolog)
by Dr. Creepergirl
Summary: Prologue Stop! This book can put you into danger so proceed at your own risk! Ok now with that warning is over I'm John. Some people better know me as Test Subject 425f. I'm 6'2' and tanned from all the sun I have been in. I have black hair and dark blue eyes. There is one more thing about me that is not natural. I have wings. Yes I have bird wings. My DNA was mixed with a bir


Prologue

 **S** **top! This book can put you into danger so proceed at your own risk!**

Ok now with that warning is over I'm John. Some people better know me as Test Subject 425f. I'm 6'2'' and tanned from all the sun I have been in. I have black hair and dark blue eyes. There is one more thing about me that is not natural. I have wings. Yes I have bird wings. My DNA was mixed with a birds so I have 98% human DNA and 2% bird by these horrible people called The School. I also have a sister. She is 16, 5' 8'' and slightly tanned skin. She has brown hair and green eyes. Her name is Rose. We don't have last names because when I was 2 and she was a baby we were kidnapped by The School. Our parents put up a fight and were killed right in front of me. They took us to The School, put us into small cages, and injected bird DNA into us. When my wings were fully grown they put something in me that let's me evolve to my situation. After that they shoved me into a maze called Demon's Run and made me run until I couldn't stand then injected me with adrenaline and made me run more. I finally got out with my sister at 17 and now we live out in the city blending in.

Chapter 1

The Party

"RUN." It's all I'm thinking "Run faster...get away...go go go go."

I trip over a large branch and there a sharp pain in my right leg. I grab it and a warm liquid ran onto my hand.

"What is that?" I say to myself lifting my hand. It was crimson red.

"Crap" I think as I try to get up. I successfully stand up and I start hearing dogs. I hated the dogs. I start to hobble away

"Faster" I wince talking to myself "I need to go faster."

I see a cliff. Just what I need. I make my way to the cliff as the dogs coming up on my position and as they clear the bush behind me I jump off and let myself fall.

"Three, two, one" I think

At one I quickly open my wings. I wince as the updraft pulls me up forcefully. I steady out and start to fly shots whizzing by me from the soldiers on the cliff.

"Note to self: Don't suddenly open wings" I think as there is a red dot appeared on my chest.

I wake up with a start and for a moment everything was silent. Then I grab my leg as it was cramping. I check to see if it was actually shot but luckily it wasn't.

"That why I thought I was shot." I think as I hold my leg through the cramp and it quickly goes away.

I stand up my leg now sore from the cramp. It was quiet...too quiet. I quickly concentrate on one of my evolution powers, life force detection, and I didn't pick up anyone.

"Hmm maybe she went to go get something." I say to myself as I walk to my door

I open my door and multiple colored balloons fall onto me with a note on the plastic sheet reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in multiple colors. I could hear laughing from the living room in our tiny apartment as my sister, Rose, runs up laughing.

"Happy Birthday big brother" She says still giggling

"Oh yeah i'm 18 now" I think as I say "Thank you but please don't do that again."

I walk back into my room and grab my knife on my nightstand. I walk up to the plastic sheet and make a large slit down the middle of it stepping out.

"Big Brother" Rose complains as she starts to take down the plastic "You're so wasteful"

I walk into the living room and flop down on the understuffed couch with a grunt and think "I'm going to need to restuff this"

My sister walks in and says "Stay there I'm going to make breakfast"

I jumped up because she was never a good cook. I start to walk into the kitchen but she hits me with a spoon and pushes me out

"Don't worry I have been practicing." she says as she walks back in "You just lay down and rest for a little bit."

"I do not wish to die on my birthday." I say from on the couch and she walks in and smacks me with the spoon

"I won't kill you!" she says as she hastily walks back into the kitchen

I lay on the couch just day dreaming and thinking of what I have to do today and she comes out with a platter of pancakes and eggs. They looked good. They weren't burnt or underdone. I take a sniff of the food and it smelled good so I take a small bite and to my surprised they were not half bad.

"Not bad" I say taking another bite

"I told you so" She says with a smile "I've been practicing. So what do you want to do today?"

I think for a moment and say "First I want to restuff this couch and...:"

" **NO** your not doing work on your birthday" she says cutting me off

I roll over to look at her "Then what do you have in store for me"

She opens her mouth but stops and thinks for a moment "We could go to the boardwalk or like an amusement park. Seriously, you should stop working so much."

"Well work has to get done some time." I say rolling over

She jumps onto me "But you work all of the time John. Every day it: 'Oh I need to go to work' or 'Oh let me finish this one project.' You need to get out and have some fun"

"Well I do have some fun" I pause for a second "Sometimes."

She pulls me up and shoves me into my room saying "Get dressed we are going to the boardwalk"

I sigh and close my door. I sit for a moment but I get up to the thought of having some fun. I open my drawer and pull out some normal clothes, jeans and a tee shirt, I slip them on. I grab my phone from my nightstand drawer unplugging it from the charger and my knife from the top of the nightstand putting them in my pockets and Rose knocks on the door.

"Big Brother are you ready!?" she says still knocking

I open the door as she is still knocking and say "Yeah yeah stop banging on my door"

She smiles as she has gotten dressed in also normal clothes. I smile a bit, grab a cap and walk out of the door to the truck parked out in the parking lot. She follows and gets into the passenger side. She buckles in and gives me a nod. I back out and drive to the boardwalk

Chapter 2

The Taken

I park in the parking lot of the boardwalk. I really didn't want to do this but since Rose, who was already out, forced me to do this I played along.

"Hurry up Big Brother!" she yells at me through the window

I unbuckle myself and get out locking the truck after. I walk to her and stand next to her.

"Well you pulled me here let's go" I say looking at her

"Yay let's go!" She says running to the boardwalk

"Hey wait up." I say running after her

We get onto the boardwalk and of course the first thing Rose sees is the candy store. She loved candy very much. She runs into the candy giggling and I sit on a bench next to the candy store with a sigh. I look around as people walk by and one lady's bags rip and all of the items fall to the floor. I get up and start to pick them up

"Let me help you with that." I say and as I look up to give her the items our eyes meet

"Th-th-thank you" she says blushing as she takes the items

Rose walks out and walks up to me and says "Big brother I need to ask you a favor"

The woman walks away quickly as I turn around and say "What do you need me to do?"

Rose looks down and puts her hands behind her back "I need you to pay for the candy"

I sigh and smile "Even on my birthday I still have to pay for something of yours."

I walk in and walk up to the cashier and say "How much is it?"

"20 dollars" the cashier says  
I pull out my wallet and pull out a 20 handing it to the cashier "Here you go"

I survey the candy as the cashier puts away the money. She loved a lot of different candies and I see some of the best pure chocolate, Hershey's, I put the candies in the bag and walk out. She takes the bag and I slip my hand in grabbing the Hershey's.

"Oh Hershey's you shouldn't have" I say sarcastically and she looks at me with angry eyes

"Well I didn't." She takes the chocolate and puts it back in the bag "It was for me."

I take it out again and say "Well I did pay for you."

She frowns knowing she was beat and gave the chocolate to me. I smile unwrapping it and start to eat it. I give her a little square

"Here that's for the kindness." I say and put it in her hand her face lights up quickly

She quickly eats the piece and we start to walk down the boardwalk once again. We soon came to a pier and we look out on the pier for a while and we turn around.

"Let's get home" I say as I turn around and yawn "I'm getting tired"

Rose yawns "Me too" She climbs onto my back and I carry her

Suddenly a bright flash happens and I get shot in the leg for real this time. I hear my sister scream as my eyes go back to normal brightness. I see her getting taken away from me by people in military uniforms, The School, I try to get up but immediately fall over due to the shot in my leg. I keep trying to get up and go to her as they get away. They get into a helicopter and fly off and I pound the board walk hard enough to make some cracks. I lift my fist up to show multiple bloody splinters in my hand. I start to pull them out and people start to crowd around me. I never liked the attention of people so I get up wincing on the way up and I walk towards my truck.

I finally get to my truck as my leg was about to give out and I slide in.

"I need to treat this" I say as I grab my bag out from the back seat

I pull out a belt, some rubbing alcohol, tweezers and a tampon. Since I was military trained I knew how to deal with this kind of wound. I first put the belt in my mouth because it was my bite guard. I take the rubbing alcohol and pour it on my wound biting on the mouth guard to the sting. I carefully push the tweezers in and grab out the bullet in my leg. I throw it out of the window and shove the tampon into the wound.

"There now just need to bandage it." I say as I take out bandages

I wrap my leg in the bandage and set the bandaging aside. The next thought that popped into my head is my sister being taken and I start pounding on the steering wheel to get out my frustration.

"Why would they do a move like that?" I say

My phone rings so I look at the number and it says burner phone.

I pick up saying "Hello who is this."

"You want her back right?"

I get serious "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Oh I think you know exactly who we are."

"Why have you taken my sister?"

"You got it wrong; we are asking question and you're going to answer them and maybe your sister will live."

I aggressively shift in my truck as I say "You or any of your crew members go as far as to touch her I will personally kill you myself."

"Touchy touchy. Now where are you?"

"I'm right where you left me."

"How is your leg?"

"Since you shot it it's ok"

"Oh how nice"

He hangs up. I quickly tap on my phone until it's says tracking call. I wait for a moment as it processes and I set it down because my phone heats up when I do this. It shows a map and a ping sends out from the middle of the ocean.

"I got you now" I smile as I get out and take my phone

I run for a while and stop as I reach the end of the pier. I never liked swimming so I look around but still too many people.

I wait for a moment to look at my phone and I angle myself for a strait swim to the pinging location. I jump in and start to swim slowly. As I got closer to the location I started to swim faster. I get right on top of it and I don't see anything around me. I look down at the water and there is a darker spot.

"Gotcha." I say

I swim underwater down to a submarine. I look at the name and it says The Somber Rower. I swim around the submarine and I find a hatch in the painting. I swim down to it and pop it open the flow of water pulls me into the airlock. I close the airlock and I find myself running out of breath so I start mashing the buttons on the wall and then the water level recedes. I quickly swim up to the top of the airlock taking a deep and needed breath. The water fullys recedes and I open the other airlock door. I look around for any guards and amazingly there was none that I saw. It was really dark though. I walk forwards a little bit trying to look for a light switch and something quickly fastens around my leg.

"It's a trap" I say as it start to shock me

I quickly go unconscious because electricity was one of my weaknesses. I hear some laughing and I get moved.

I wake up with a start. I'm on a cold metal table. I try to lift my arms up but they stop because they were chained to the table. I try tugging on the chains some but they don't really budge too much. I look around and I see a tray full of items. I can't really make out what the items are but I think I see a scapul and a syringe and a hammer. My mind starts to run. Where am I, Why am I on this table, Where is my sister, What are they going to do to me, How did I get here. Someone walks in wearing the normal lab coat. He was obviously part of the school. He looks at me and laughs.

"What? Fallen into a NIGHTMARE!" He says in front of my face

He walks to the tray and picks up some tweezers. He cleans them off and starts walking towards me. He stops 3 feet in front of me and smiles.

"Oh we are going to have some fun today, yeah." He says as he rubs the tweezers on my face

I struggle a little bit "What are you going to do to me."

He just smiles and says "Oh I'm not going to kill you...oh no no. I'm going to seriously maim you and then let you heal and then seriously maim you again and let you heal and then seriously maim you again and let you heal."

I pull on my chains hard in fear as I realize he is going to torture me. He walks above my head and crouches down.

"Now let's work with those eyebrows." He says as he plucks one "You know I have a girlfriend and I don't know if she loves me so." He plucks another "She loves me." He plucks another "She loves me not" He plucks another "She loves me." He plucks another "She loves me not" He pluck one last one "SHE LOVES ME."

The pain to me was bearable since it was just eye brow hairs. He tosses the tweezers and moves my table so I'm laying vertical. I pull on the chains more. He leaves the room. Now is my chance. During his eyebrow plucking time I was able to unlock the lock for the chains. I take off the lock and unchain myself. I quickly go up to the tray and look at the contents. A hammer, a syringe, a scalpel, some tongs, a test tube, a needle, and a gutting knife. I grab the gutting knife and quickly hide as I hear the door open again.

"Hello my little test subject." He says carrying a circular saw "It's time for your autopsy."

He walks up to the table and sees that I'm gone and he drops the saw. Great now is my chance. I quietly walk up to him and in one quick motion I slit his thought. He falls over and tries to grab the saw but he dies before he can.

I laugh a little "You underestimated me"

I walk out of the door and quickly to the room across the hall as a guard walks up. I enter the room and lucky me there was 5 guards waiting there. They make a commotion and quickly aim and open fire. For a moment everything was smoke, bullets and flashes. They let it clear up and I'm there with my wings in front of me. I only had a scratch on my face and multiple "dents" in my wings. I move my wings and lunge towards them while smashed bullets fly off of them. I quickly take them down. I look around and I find my things.

I smile and say "Great now I'm back"

I grab my things and take a look at the map. It plainly read where the cells are and where the boss is. I take a picture with my phone and I look around the place for another way out because I wasn't just going to go walking down the hallways and I see an air vent.

"Even better." I say

I open my wing and fly up to the air vent. I open it up and climb in. I start crawling around and I look at my phone, which was the only light in the air vent and I look at the map.

"I want to go there." I say as I point at the cell blocks "Then I'll mess with him"

Surprisingly to me the vents completely followed the hallways and I make it to the cell blocks easily. I drop down and look into the cells and see no one then someone comes up from behind me clapping.

"Bravo...bravo." He says smirking "You really fell into this trap."

I quickly spin around to face him "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

He smiles and shakes his head and slowly says "Oh John, John, John. You don't remember me?" He snaps his fingers and the lights turn on showing many guards with tasers ready "I'm Robert, but you might know me as Dr. Log" He smiles devilishly

My mind snaps into overdrive searching for a Dr. Log that I remember and I shake my head "I never knew you."

He sighs and shakes his head "Whatever but I do know where your sister is."

I give him an angry look and try to advance but I remember the guards around me so I stay still "Where is she?"

He laughs "Oh don't worry...You'll be joining her soon" He snaps his fingers and the guards fire

I scream in agony as I go down.

Chapter 3

The Ally

I wake up again with sweat running down my face. The walls and floor was black and made out of stone cold concrete. I was cold, trembling and in fear. I already knew where I was. I was in Demon's Run.

I get up and lean against the wall. I was weak, cold, and fearful because if you make a wrong turn in the endless maze that is Demon's Run you fall deeper into the maze. I take a few breaths. I look around to see if I have anything and I empty my pockets showing everything I have. A needle, a protein bar, a paper, a used toothpick and about $5.82 in cash. This wasn't going to help much. I get up and take a few deep breaths for two reasons. One, to calm myself down as I was almost hyperventilating and two, to see if there was any life forms in my area. I calm down a bit and focus and tracking any life forms but the walls were too thick to see through. I had to go.

"Ok...you're fine you just need to get to the end of this maze...but how am I going to get through this...well I've done it once before...that was pure luck...just get through this maze for Rose." I say to myself as it echos through the maze

I take a step forwards and it doesn't do anything. I take a sigh of relief and start to walk forwards and I take a right. The floor falls out from under me and I fall a level. I land on some mattresses and the hatch quickly closes on me. I couldn't fly back through the hatch as the hatch was magnetically locked and will shock anyone who tampers with it. I get up and sigh. I look around for the staircase back up and I see it on the opposite end of the lower maze. I start to walk again and I hear the echoing of someone crying. The voice seemed autonomous and without a specific gender. I decide to check it out and something flashes in my mind. West, west, north, east, east, west, east, west, north. I come up to a cross-roads. I think and decide to turn left or as my mind reads it west. The floor doesn't fall though so I start to follow the road map my head has placed before me and in the middle I see this man curled up in a ball crying. The autonomous crying. I get closer and the person lunges at me with a makeshift knife. I back up and step to the side. He steps to the path behind me and falls through the floor. I keep going and finally I make it to the stair case. I walk up to the main floor maze and I think for a moment. It once again popped in my mind North, North, North, East, South, West, North, West, West, South, East. I start to walk again. My mind is racing on what's at the end of the maze.

"Last time the exit almost killed me." I say to myself

That wasn't reassuring at all. I make it to the end expecting the worse and of course the worse happens. I was met with about 5 gaurds all equipped with taser guns. I close my eyes as they fire and surprisingly I don't get hit. I open my eyes to see that all the taser lines has came up short about 3 inches. I laugh a little bit in astonishment. They immediately pull their guns and open fire, so I do what I do best. I make cover with my wings but a bullet nicks my right arm before I could cover it. I wince a little bit but I wait until they run out of ammo. I come out of cover and shake off the smashed bullet heads. I charge the guards tackling them and taking all out in one shot. A high explosive grenade falls off one of their vest and I immediately pick it up.

"Yes just what I need." I exclaim as get up knocking on the walls until I find a solid wall out of all the hollow walls. I pull the pin on the grenade and drop it next to the solid wall. It explodes sending a large hole into the wall. I go through the hole and immediately fall down to the ocean. I open my wings and swoop upwards topping off at about the height that I dropped from. I start to fly and they open fire. Soon the whole facility was on full alert and I hear them pulling out the heavy guns. They start to fire the 50 caliber bullets, the one thing my wings won't deflect. I start to swerve to dodge the bullets. I do a great job on dodging most of the bullets except for one. It makes contact in my right wing punching a large hole into my wing, measuring about 5 inches in diameter, I was going down. For a second I stay up then my right wings tips downwards. I try to pull it back up but I was spiraling downwards with no way to get back up. For a second everything was quiet. All gunfire has stopped and I was in freefall.

"Is this where I die?" I ask myself inside of my head "Is this were my journey ends to me plummeting to my death?"

"No, I refuse this death. I refuse to die like this, not here not now." I answer myself as I stop trying to fly and dive into the water below

I stay under for a while waiting for everyone to leave. I stay just under the surface. I stay under for quite a while. My vision starts to get blurry and darkens and I come up taking a deep breath of air. I quickly look around for any sort of land and I see a small island about 30 feet out to sea. It's the best thing that I have. I start to do a slow swim to the island and I climb up the rocky shore of it. I lay down for a little bit and take a breath. I look back out at the ocean and there is a wavy red line of blood. I look at my wing and slowly open it wincing every now and then.

"Yeap I'm not flying any time soon." I say to myself as I poke around the hole

I stand up as I look back at the complex.

"She wasn't there." I say to myself with a small smile but it melts away quickly as I start to think "If she isn't there then where is she?" and "Maybe she was there and she died and I'm doing this for nothing."

"STOP" I tell myself "Don't over think this"

For a moment I pace on the rocky island thinking then I hear a siren. I quickly look at the complex but it wasn't coming from there.

"PLEASE GET OFF OF THE ROCKS HIGH TIDE IS COMING IN. REPEAT, PLEASE GET OFF THE ROCKS HIGH TIDE IS COMING IN." some coast guard on a boat tells me from a megaphone

I wave my arms and gesture for him to come over to me. He comes over because of his obligation.

"Could you give me a ride to the shore, please?" I ask him politely trying my best to hide my wings

"Yeah get on" He moves the boat for me to board

I get on and he quickly takes it back to shore.

"Why were you on the rock when you need me to get you back?" He asks me on the way to the shore

"It's a long and very boring story." I say almost bluntly

He nods and we arrive at the shore. I've gotten my wings tucked back into my shirt and I get off and quickly blend in with the crowd that is commuting further from the rising water line. I walk past all of them and then check what I have in my pockets. I take everything out. A phone, 50 cents in quarters, a shell that apparently fell in. I try to turn on the phone but it leaked water so it wasn't turning on any time soon. I toss the shell out onto the sand and look for a pay phone. There was one a couple feet away so I walk up to it.

"Who should I call. I couldn't call any police forces because they are with them." I say to myself as I put in the quarters "Oh yeah, Nono should be able to help me."

I punch in a number and pick up the handset putting it up to my wet face. Ring, ring, ring.

"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone" I whisper to myself

He picks up the phone "Hello? This is Novanje." he answers

"Hey Nono it's me." I say shakily as I start to shiver getting cold

"J-John is that you?" He says a little surprised

"Yeah it's me" I cough lightly "I need you to pick me up."

"Sure where are you?"

"Umm I'm at…" I look around and see a sign reading: Pismo Beach "Pismo Beach"

"What really why and how the hell did you get there?"

"It's a long story...just can you pick me up?"

"Sure I could get there in at least 20 minutes."

"Also it would be nice if I could get some dry cloths."

"Really how...you know what I'm not going to ask. I'll be there in 20"

"Thanks" I hang up

I sit on a bench and wrap my arms in front of my chest now shaking in coldness. I look down the road seeing multiple cars pass by but none of them was Nono's. As I watch down the street a towel is draped over me. I quickly turn around to look to see who was behind me. I turn around and see a woman in a bikini. She looked about my age with brown straight hair and blue eyes like mine. She shifts her weight weight to one leg and puts her hands on her hips.

"You're going to get a cold if you stay out here wet like that." She says with a little bit of attitude

"Didn't think I was going into the water." I respond

I shouldn't have said this because instead of being apathetic to it she sat next to me and looked at me confused and interested.

"How could you not expect to get into the water when you're on the beach?" she says sitting close to me

"Well it's a long story." I say in all desperation to get out of this conversation but in vain as she scoots a little closer

"Tell me I have time." She says with a smile "I really want to know."

I sigh and think "Crap I can't tell her the truth but I probably won't make a good enough lie...I don't know what to say"

"Well I came with my friends and as I was sleeping in the sand they decided it was going to be fun to pick me up and throw me into the water." I say a little quick and think "Come on Novanje hurry up."

She sits up "BS...You wouldn't be this soaked just by a simple toss into the ocean."

She grabs my sleeve and wrings it and it tears off. Her face goes from planning to terror

"OH MY GOD I'M SOO SORRY!" She quickly says

"No problem" I sigh lightly and utter

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS AT ALL" She drops the strip and starts to freak out

"Shut up!" I say as I start to get ticked "I really don't care about the shirt"

She stops and looks at me in disgust and says "Did you just tell me to 'shut up'? Do you even know me?"

"No I don't but I don't need more freaking out."

"Any more?" She says slowly and curiously

I sigh and think "Great I've blew it now" and I utter "Yeah it's my birthday and it's not the being the best day ever."

As I say this a car pulls up in front of me and the window is rolled down. A black guy with green eyes and short curly hair yells at me "Hey you coming"

I look at him "Oh Nono you're here"

"Wait! What?!" The woman looks around confused

I turn to her and hand her the towel "Thanks for the hospitality" and I quickly jump into the car and head off

She quickly gets up and jumps into her car following us. I looked behind us every now and then to see her doing this.

"We need to lose her" I tell Novanje

"Who?" He says looking in the rear view mirror

"The car behind us. It's been following us since the beach."

"Oh I see." He nods and turns onto a narrow sidestreet

She also turns onto the side street. We swerve around going on streets and alleyways and we lose her.

"Great job Nono!" I smile and yell at him

"No problem." He says triumphantly and goes back onto the main street

I reach into my pocket to give him some money but there was none there and i think "Oh yeah the water"

"I would give you some money right now but it seems like it was destroyed."

"No problem I don't mind filling this thing up."

I get out of the car and say to him "Thanks for the ride again."

"No problem. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah later." I say as I walk inside and close the door

I slide down the door in a sigh. I look around the room; it looked empty. Flashes of Rose trying to cook and her sitting on the couch watching tv comes to me. She looks at me.

"There you are." She says but it's not her voice

I snap out of it and I see the woman from the beach and I jump up moving towards my room.

"W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Well I followed you dummy" she gets up and walks towards me

"H-H-How did you get into my house it was locked."

She holds up the spare key I keep in a fake cactus "You really need to hide this better"

I fall back onto the floor feet from my room "Are you here to hurt me"

She looks at me in disgust "No I came here to get answers."

I think "Great she wants answers" and I get up "Well there is no answers here"

I grab my door knob and she follows me. I head into the room and go to the bed falling back and she comes right after me.

"I know you have answers for me." she says walking slowly towards me

I keep climbing over the bed "No there is no answers here!"

She stops in the doorway "Yes you do and I want them so you're not leaving until I get them"

I reach into my nightstand drawer and feel around "There it is" I pull out a small glock 18 out of the drawer I keep there for emergencies. I get up and point it at her

"Get out of the way." I say assertively

"No…" she looks at me and sees the gun "...n-not until I get some answers. You won't shoot me."

I cock the gun "You feel lucky?"

She stays there completely quiet and I shoot just above her ear and she jumps ducking down

"YOU ALMOST SHOT ME!" She says staying in a ball

"That was your warning shot now get out of the way and leave." I say gun still pointed at her

She quickly gets up and runs out of the apartment.

I put the safety on and put it away "There she is gone" I walk into the living room and sit on the couch "She wasn't in Demon's Run."

I put my head in my hands "Where is she?" I try to review the evidence in my head and I sit up "She has to be on the complex but I didn't see her."

I pull out an Ipad that I have in the coffee table and open up a schematic of a warehouse "I need to get one of the uniforms for the guards there."

"Really?" Someone in a familiar voice says behind me

I quickly turn around and it was the woman from the beach again

I stand up turning off the Ipad "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU SCRAM"

She backs up "Yeah I know I know but I put some connections together."

"Like what?"

"Well if you didn't shoot me when you had the chance I don't think you had the intent of shooting me."

"And…"

"Well there is another room that has girl stuff but there is no girl in this house so something happened to her."

"She is at school"

She shakes her head "Nope her backpack it still here"

I sit down "Anything else"

She walks around "Well from the schematic you were looking at you seem to be planning some sort of heist and it sounds like an adventure and damn it I want in!" She sits next to me "So spill. What you are doing?"

I stand up again "How do I know you're not a spy for them!?"

She stands up "Because I don't know who is them!"

I finally give up "You know what fine you win you're in but you need to do what I say when I say it regardless of what it is."

She sits next to me "YEAY!"

I think for a moment "To show that you will remain loyal I need you to do one thing."

She leans into me "Yes what is it."

I smile "Make me a sandwich."

She looks at me in disgust "Really I'm not…"

I look at her "Regardless of what it is."

She pouts and gets up to make a sandwich for me "I'm going to make one for myself as well so bleah" She sticks my tongue at me

I chuckle lightly as I turn back on the Ipad and she walks back in "Here is your sandwich"

I smile at her "Thank you. So this is the schematic for a warehouse that holds the suits the security guards of a place I need to get into."

She studies it closely "Yes and what do we need in there?"

"A security guard suit."

"You mean 2 of them." She looks at me

"Yeah 2 of them."

"How are we going to get in there...we can't just walk into the front door."

I smile "It's not how we are getting in it's how are you getting in."

She looks at me surprised "You're going to immediately send me into enemy territory."

"I'm not throwing you into enemy territory naked"

She thinks for a second "Oh I have an idea." She smiles brightly "It'll get us through the front door."

"You're not going naked." I say rather bluntly

She laughs "No my friend but that was my second choice."

"Ok what is it then?"

"We can sneak into one of the trucks that go in and out of the facility."

"How the hell will we pull that off?"

"I know how they look and all we need to do is just to jump into one as it passes by."

"Sounds like a deathwish"

"It sounds like fun"

I sigh as I look at my options "Fine but you're getting in and getting the suits. I'm going to be get away."

She jumps up "Then we have no time to lose."


End file.
